Bravely Second: Betrayel
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A One-Shot It's a Tiz/OC though so if you don't like that? Go find another story that you do like.


**Me:** Howdy! Here's a One-Shot of the game Bravely Second: End Layer~ If you don't like it please reframe from any rude reviews and just leave this story and me alone. I have no time to deal with pricks who rather put people down . You well be ignored.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Elly Geneolgia, Yes she's Yew's TWIN sister. If you wish to see what she looks like the cover image or you can find my DA account "Kairi-The-Siren". Enjoy!

...

 **Bravely Second: Betrayal**

...

I hated this, my life everything. First a close friend betrayed me and Yew than another that was like a father to me and Yew died and now we find out he also betrayed us? It was heart breaking, so I locked myself in my room at my house Gathelatio. Magnolia and Edea even yew tried to get me to talk about what happened but I was being stubborn about it yelling at them to stop bugging me and leave me alone. I know I'm being rude to my friend's and brother but...Nikolai was like a father to me and he just...betrayed us like me and Yew were just tools to his true purpose.

With a yell I toss a vase full of roses across the room, sobbing in anger.

 **With Yew and the others**

Yew, Magnolia, Edea and Tiz sitting on the kitchen table in Yew's and Elly's home. They were talking about what to do, how to get Elly out of her room.

"We can't force her guys." Tiz said trying to help but at the same time trying to give Elly some time to think things through.

"We should just kick her door down and just drag her sorry butt out of that room! I know it's sad being betrayed but she should just let it go and move on."

" _Non non!_ We shouldn't force Elly to forget what happen Edea, poor girl look up to that man as a father _oui_?"

Yew nodded sadly looking to the stairs that leads up to his and his twin sisters room.

"Elly can be emotional, but she's brave when it comes to helping others in need." Yew told his teammates and friend's.

"Yew's right guys, let's just give Elly a little more time and see if she'll join us in saving Agnès in the morning." Tiz said getting up.

Everyone agreed walk to their room, Tiz picked the quest room next door to Elly's while he was in the room he could hear sobbing, 'Elly' sobbing and tossing things across her room most likely. He sighed feeling bad for her to have to see that betrayer face to face

' _It must really divested her...maybe I can try to talk to her?_ '

Tiz walk outside the room walk to Elly's bedroom door about to knock on it when he heard her voice muffled through the door so he lean his ear against the door to hear better.

" _I-I'm such an idiot! I-I couldn't see it coming...w-why did Janne betray us...me?! A-and Nikolai...h-he treated me like I was his daughter a-and he gone and done this?! Screw them! Screw everything!_ "

Tiz pulled his head back wearing a deep frown.

' _She seems like she's more divested about Janne? Did they have a...thing?_ ' He shook his head from those thoughts and gently knock on her door hearing her sobs go down.

" _W-who is it..._ "

"It's me, Tiz. May I come in?"

There was silence, just shuffling around on the other side until the door was open a crack than fully opened. He step in while Elly close her door behind him with her back facing him.

"Elly...I know talking about it is difficult for you, but Yew and the others are worried about you." He said gently.

 **Elly's POV**

When Tiz said everyone was worried I couldn't help but scoff at that thought, Edea worried about me? She hated me from the very start! I don't know why she had it in for me, was it because I had a crush on Tiz? If so that's a silly way to hate me...is it?

"Sorry to say this Tiz, I know Yew and Magnolia would be worried about me but Edea?" I raise my eye brow.

"Oh, I don't know why she hates you so much...she wanted to force you out of the room but Magnolia talk her out of it."

"I should thank Magnolia tomorrow..." I said trailing off.

"You should, we are leaving to go save Agnès in the morning."

I nodded, I sat down on the edge of my bed looking down at my bare feet.

"...Elly?"

"Hm?" I look up at Tiz, he was acting nervous rubbing behind his head with a blush across his cheeks "What is it Tiz?"

"W-well...Earlier before this whole thing happened Edea um told me something I was confuse by but than I realized it."

I raise my eyebrow carious, specially if Edea said something to him.

"Just spit it out silly! I'm carious to know what that Edea said to you." I giggled slightly.

"...Well, she said that you uh...like me, is it true?"

"What?!" I nearly shouted louder but Tiz rush over covering my mouth stopping me from yelling, he pulled his hand away seeing me starting to glare, I was seeing red "How dare she tell you that! I was going to tell you sooner or later! But no! She went and ruin it for me! Augh! That stupid duchy brat! I'll wring her neck until she turns blue and purple!" I was going on and on.

"Elly...Elly! Calm down." Tiz grab a hold of my arms holding me in place so I wouldn't storm into Edea's room and murder her in her sleep "Than it's true? You do like me more than a friend?"

I sighed, nodded not looking at him.

"Wow...I-I don't know what to say."

I huff "Just say you don't feel the same way and you only have feelings for Agnès, it'll be less of a heartbreak for me."

"Huh? Who said I like Agnès that way? Me and Agnès only see each other as brother and sister," he said, I snap my head up at him in surprise seeing his cheeks red while rubbing behind his head nervously "I actually really like someone else."

I blink in shock and surprise "Really? Who is the person you like? Oh and it was Edea who said you and Agnès like each other but didn't notice it." I said telling him.

I slide off my bed to the floor with my back against my bed. Suddenly Tiz was on both knees cup my face in his hands gently making me look at him, my face ignited from the closeness.

"Well Edea's wrong...cause the person I hold dear to me, cherish with all my heart is you Elly Geneolgia, but only if you have me. Even though I haven't been with any girl before I met Agnès and the others, so I don't know how to do this."

He said nervously, I was beyond shocked he- Tiz actually likes me that way too?! I giggled when he said he didn't how to act and such.

"It's easy, first we kiss~"

His face ignited, I chuckled. I lean close to his face until our foreheads touched.

"I love you Tiz...you make all the pain I felt along with Janne and Nikolai perish." I said gently.

"Really? That's good, I hated seeing you sad or upset it worries me. Um why were you upset more about Janne's Betrayer?"

I sighed, I knew he would say that.

"Me and Janne used to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but he broke it off three days before his betrayer...I thought I loved him until I first met you, I thought a monster poisoned me or something at first but than when you saved me from that monster back at Edea's home town? I knew...I was falling for you. I also was thinking maybe that's why Edea hated me?"

"I see, that wasn't nice of him to do that to you...in a way I'm um...glad you and Janne weren't together anymore."

I giggled seeing his face go a darker red, I poke his red cheeks teasingly.

"Your too cute Tiz, since it's late and such...we should get some sleep for tomorrow's adventure to save Agnès."

"So your coming with us?" I nodded making his smile widen "Yes! Uh I-uh," he clears his throat blushing more "I mean 'good', I would miss your company and such."

I laugh hugging him "Your such a goofball~ by way the, I like your bed hair it makes you seem very more handsome~" I said teasing him but also complementing him.

"E-Elly! Stop teasing me, good night Elly. Sweet dreams."

I giggled while crawling under my covers watching him open my door.

"Goodnight my handsome bed hair Tiz~"

After that I fell asleep, into a sweet dreams of being with Tiz and none of this shit happened.

...

 **Me:** So what ya think? Should you think I should make chapter's? And if you don't like it? Sorry but please back off cause it wont make me stop updating -_- Ciao~


End file.
